


You Got Flowers In Your Hair

by Minilolli



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, Hux refuses to accept his feelings, M/M, Unrequited Love, as expected of this trope, bottom kylo appears in this but hux also bottoms too, i didn't plan on having them fuck like this but it just happened i swear!, just FYI, lots of coughing, so many petals come out of hux, so they switch, they fuck on a table and talk about love while kylo's balls deep in him, what up i love one sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilolli/pseuds/Minilolli
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals or the other person can return the patients feelings.Hux didn't expect himself to fall in love with anyone, for that matter, much less falling in love with Kylo Ren. It's one-sided, too, and Hux will suffer and get better. He will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo it's me and my shitty shit. I've been wanting to write this for awhile now every since I read the trope from a fic like, almost a year ago. Why haven't I? It took me like a whole year bear me with. I've deleted and rewritten this like 5 times and then got busy but here it is. 
> 
> Other than that enjoy!!!

It doesn’t start at first. No, Hux doesn’t notice anything is different when Kylo’s underneath him. Not when Hux likes how the layer of sweat on Kylo’s body is perfect under the light or when Hux finds he’s fond of Kylo’s moans and hands when before all he wanted from Kylo was to shut up for him to fuck properly. 

He doesn’t even notice the first coughs. Not how they tighten his chest and the aching they cause after it. Not when Phasma gives him a look when he’s standing on the bridge or even when the petals and flowers start to come. 

No. It’s when he notices them on the floor of his room and Millicent calls to him. She’s worried, she doesn’t like the petals and shows her distress by rubbing on his legs. Hux doesn’t respond, too busy staring at the yellow and white petals on the ground. The coughing seems to be amplified when Hux realizes it but who is it for? Who do these petals belong to? 

Those thoughts plague him, even when Kylo opens the door to his quarters and taking his helmet off. Before Hux didn’t like Kylo’s face, not one bit. He’d rather Kylo Ren looking like an ugly rathtar than a human with freckles on his face. If Hux could he’d rather Kylo wear the helmet as they have sex. Keep it anonymous and that much less personal. 

He shakes his head to loosen his hair and Hux knows what he’s here for. It’s the same thing over and over again but Hux couldn’t say no. He wishes he could. 

He doesn’t cough that much when their lips touch. Not when Kylo is pulling his uniform off or when Hux gives a satisfying mark on Kylo’s neck. He does feel the slight itching, though, when he’s under Kylo and looking at him in the eyes. Hux bites his lips, wanting it to go away because it seems rude. Hux might be an ass but he likes having sex with Kylo and this, whatever this is, is going to ruin it for him. 

But the flowers build and Hux begins to choke on them. He hates himself, hates all of this. Armitage Hux doesn’t fall in love with someone, especially not one where it’s one-sided. 

He can’t hold it in. He has to turn his body to the side of the bed and let the fit catch him. He heaves and each one that comes out hurts so much. His throat is raw, his chest is too tight, and there are tears in his eyes. 

Kylo’s stopped now, frozen in action and staring wide-eyed at him. Hux wishes he would stop, wishes he didn’t care. Just keep going, there’s nothing wrong with him. The flowers say otherwise though as one falls from his mouth and onto the floor. Hux is able to grab a couple and crumple them in anger. They’re soft in his hand but revert back to their shape when he releases them.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kylo’s voice speaks out when Hux stops coughing.

“Yes, yes. Ignore that,” Hux waves his hand and lays back down. Kylo hesitates before he’s back in motion. Hux doesn’t care, he can already feel a next cough come up. By the time they’re done there’s a pile of petals on the ground and it’s ignored when Kylo leaves. Hux is in the bathroom throwing up the next pile of flowers. 

 

“We never really thought of treating this,” The doctor said. Hux stares at the doctor, his irritation growing by the minute. “It’s not really something we can do.” 

“Is it really now?” 

“Yes, General,” The doctor gives a cough. Hux wants to throw something across the room. “It’s unrequited love, there’s nothing we can treat there. It’s not even common on this ship in the first place.” 

Hux clenches his jaw. “Not common? This disease has been here for hundreds of years and no one’s decided to figure out how it’s here and what to do to treat it?” 

“No, sir.” 

Hux could destroy this whole ship.

He's sent away from the medbay with something to help soothe his throat. Hux doesn’t look at anyone as a trail of petals follow him to his quarters.

His week worsens as the coughing gets worse. He’s woken up in the middle of the sleeping cycle to throw up flowers and his body aches from it. He’s tired, he’s so tired. He can barely speak by the time it’s over and he’s tenderly taking sips from the throat soothing tea prescribed to him. 

His quarter is filled with yellow and white petals scattered everywhere. Once in awhile, there’s a pink or purple petal or flower but mostly yellow and white. The colors contrast against the usual grey but at least Millie is used to them now, she plays and tears some apart and Hux is exhausted of them. He doesn’t sleep all through the night as he’d wake up choking from flowers and, when he thinks about it, could have probably suffocated and died from it all.

Imagine that, dying from this stupid disease. The General Hux, nicknamed Starkiller for his infamous Starkiller project that destroyed the Hosnian System, having died in his bed because he suffocated from flower petals. All for a disease that’s caused by unrequited love. 

He doesn’t even know who he’s in love with. 

That doesn’t bother him as much, though. The week went by slowly and Kylo Ren isn’t even here to fuck the irritation out of him. Hux is restless because of it. Kylo hasn’t even been seen on the ship and Hux is too scared to check to see if Kylo’s ship is still there. He doesn’t want to deal with Kylo leaving and going wherever he wants, doesn’t want to wonder where he went. 

The only person Hux has sex with. Maybe Kylo’s driven away by Hux because he’s coughing out petals. What a terrible thought. 

Hux doesn’t want to think about it but he does. He twists in his bed and wraps the blanket around himself tighter. By the time he's supposed to wake up he’s gotten little to no sleep and more flowers on the floor. 

 

It’s two weeks later when Kylo comes rushing to Hux’s room. Hux, at this point, doesn’t look up at him. How many times have they repeated this scenario? Kylo interrupts him and they bicker. He rips his helmet off, Hux admires his hair, and they make out. 

Hux makes note on how soft Kylo’s lips are. He likes the taste of them against his. His hair is nice too, loves how smooth the strands are when he runs his fingers through them. Loves how he can grip them. Loves Kylo Ren.

He loves Kylo Ren. 

And Hux stops in his tracks. 

Kylo notices that Hux has stopped. He’s staring at Hux and Hux wants him to leave. He doesn’t want Kylo to know this, none of this. Not a single thing about his feelings. He does not love Kylo Ren and this cough is fake. Completely fake. 

“I need to throw up,” Hux says. Kylo’s eyebrows burrow.

“Petals?” 

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

Hux rushes to the bathroom. He isn’t lying, there’s a whole pile of petals that come out when he heaves and each one fall delicately but Hux hates the sight of them. He hates how Kylo stands in the bathroom doorway. He’s worried for Hux and that makes the situation worse. 

“I never got to ask, who is the lucky person you’ve fallen in love with, General?” 

“That’s none of your business, Ren.” 

Kylo hums. Hux hates him knowing but at least he doesn’t know who all those flowers belong to. That’s one thing Hux will bring with him to the grave. 

While Kylo stands in the bathroom doorway Hux almost wishes these flowers would just suffocate him already. He’d rather that than continue on with whatever this is. But Kylo can’t know, Hux refuses to let Kylo know. He’d hold that over him, mock him with it. Even now Hux protects his mind from Kylo’s grabby hands and feels another petal on his tongue. Hux still feels mocked, though. His face is etched with worry and Hux despises that. He’d rather count all the petals that have come out of him. 

“Hux, are you okay?” 

“Yes, I am. Thank you,” Hux replies back. The itching has disappeared for the moment. “I apologize for that.” 

“S’okay,” Kylo shrugs. He has that smirk on that continues to humiliate Hux. 

Hux has to play along. Nothing happened. He must not know.

“Are you still up for this?” Hux asks. 

Kylo shrugs but points to Hux and says,“You?” He then motions to the petals. Hux shrugs and comes closer to Kylo. The smile on Kylo’s face widens and soon they’re making out again. He lets Hux turn around to cough a few petals once in awhile but it doesn’t take long before they’re on Hux’s bed and Hux is lubing Kylo open. He likes how Kylo grips the sheets and bites his lips when Hux adds another finger. Hux likes his view.

There’s something about realizing how in love he is with Kylo. Things he notices that he didn’t before and he knows there’s more that he’ll discover over time. Over time. 

“Shit,” Kylo’s back arches when Hux slowly eases himself in Kylo. Hux notices that bile of flowers build up and his chest aching. This is normal, completely normal. Right?

Hux is going slow, so slow and enjoying the moment. It’s making Kylo impatient and he’s moving his hips to get more of Hux inside of him. A blush covers Kylo’s face, shoulders, chest, and even blooms on his butt and thighs. Hux likes it, he likes that he’s able to see this. 

“Hux,” He whines. Hux begins to thrust into Kylo and trying to find that angle that makes Kylo squirm and gasp. Hux is almost relentless, giving his whole energy into fucking Kylo. Hux begins to pay a little attention to the rest of Kylo’s body by gripping his ass, running his hand up Kylo’s abdomen, curling his fingers through Kylo’s hair and gripping his head back to expose and strain Kylo’s neck. Each touch, each movement, each kiss Hux pecks down Kylo is new to Hux. He’s never experienced it like this, nothing like this. 

“Come for me, Kylo.” 

“Yes,” Kylo says, breathless and so eager. 

Hux almost forgets about his situation. His hand wraps around Kylo’s cock and is pumping him, wanting him to cum all over Hux’s and Kylo’s chest. Hux wants to see it splattered on his chest, hear his moan, see an image no one else but Hux should see.

When Kylo does he grips Hux’s arm and tenses up. There’s a small cry that leaves his lips and Hux’s orgasm follows right after Kylo’s. They stay in that position for a minute, a minute too long but Hux doesn’t mind. 

Petals begin to crawl up Hux’s throat and he breaks free from Kylo’s grip to hold onto his chest and make sure each flower petal lands on the floor. Hux can’t help it, he can’t stop it. Tears well in his eyes and he’s glad he hasn’t eaten dinner yet as he swears he’d actually throw up. When he’s done his throat feels raw and when he tries to apologize for his voice is nothing but a huff of air. This pain reminds him of his current state. 

They don’t say anything as Hux slowly pulls out and admire the trail of cum that leaks out of Kylo’s ass. His cock twitches at the sight but Hux isn’t up for another round. Not when gives a couple more coughs that shoot out a few more petals. 

By the time Kylo’s gotten up there are purple petals falling off of him. He doesn’t give them a second thought, though. Just as quick as he came Kylo’s out of the door and Hux is left alone in his bed. Things have changed and Hux is cold. 

When was his bed so cold? 

They follow the same pattern the next night and the next. It’s the same thing as always but Hux can’t help feeling something’s changed. It’s not until the fourth night of Kylo having been back does Hux realize it’s Hux that is different. 

He has to play along, though. If he gives up now, admit it and accept it, he’s never going to live this down. Hux would rather be banished to Jakku and forced to die in the desert. Left to die of dehydration and covered in flower petals. He’ll do it to himself if he does, he swears by it.

In a week’s time, it seems like no one cares about Hux’s petal problem anymore. He leaves a trail of them and it’s picked up moments later by a cleaning droid. He’s still able to do his job and that’s all that matters. Hux likes that. Ignore the stupid problem and just focus on the work that needs to be done. 

Snoke doesn’t even look at him when Hux huffs out a couple of petals. He gives him instructions and doesn’t hesitate in his words when Kylo walks in. Hux doesn’t look at Kylo, either. His eyes are trained on Snoke and whatever flower is coming out from his mouth. Though, when Snoke’s attention turns to Kylo Hux wishes he could leave. 

There’s talk of a mission, some time spent away from the ship that will help Kylo take down the wretched Resistance. Something on the line of that and Hux isn’t paying attention anymore. He’s too busy focusing on the flowers that have gathered around him. 

When his comm sounds Hux feels relieved. He’s able to excuse himself and answer it and be called away to the bridge. There Phasma stands ready for him and a couple of other officers. He coughs a little and addresses them. 

“Sir, we’ve intercepted messages from the Resistance. They have an important base set up on one of the outer planets,” Phasma says. Hux knows this, he just overheard it with Snoke.

“I’m aware.” 

Both of the officers give him a confused look. He indicates his meeting with Snoke and the sudden awareness of how he knows appears on their face. 

“What shall we do, General?” One of the officers speaks up.

“Wait until Kylo Ren comes out of the meeting with Snoke. He will instruct you on what measures we take. I had to leave that meeting early because of you.” 

“We are sorry, sir,” A pause, “Do you...need to go back?” 

“No,” Hux replies immediately. They all nod and Hux is able to dismiss them. He knows what he's supposed to do already. Whatever force power Snoke predicted would happen he’s already informed Hux of what to do. He turns to the nearest officer. “Set the coordinates to this outer planet. Get me, Admiral Sloane.” 

“Yessir.” 

 

Kylo doesn’t come into Hux’s quarters that night, or the next night or the next and Hux wants to be okay with that. He really does. But each ache of a cough and petal that comes out reminds him that he’s a sad pining bloak. His chest heaves and Hux groans when it scratches as his throat. The tea is working but it’s only a bucket of water on Tatooine. His physical pain hurts just as much as his emotional.

Kylo needs to walk through that door and fuck him till Hux feels better. That’s all he needs to do and, of course, he’s not doing it. Kylo Ren, the constant pain in Armitage’s Hux side. 

He waits. The lights are off and he feels that slight pinch of hope disappears with each cough. Those petals? Those are pieces of hope. 

He’s pathetic and he knows it. 

It’s one-sided. Hux doesn’t want whatever fragile relationship they have anymore. Hux is selfish enough and stupid enough to want more. 

He’s pathetic. 

He can’t hang on like this. Hux needs to put a stop to this. All of it. He can’t do this to himself anymore. Hux’s throat hurts and whenever someone gives him that look of pity as a few petals come out of him he wants to strangle himself that much more. Hux wants a vacation. He needs a vacation from Kylo Ren.

 

The next time Kylo comes sweeping into Hux’s quarters Hux isn’t there. He hasn’t been there for awhile, there are no traces of flowers. If Kylo wanted to truly find the General he could look for clues of flower petals on the ground but, when Kylo does stalk through the corridors of the ship and even checks the bridge, Hux isn’t there.

And, for a moment, Kylo does wonder where Hux is. 

The curiosity and worry where Hux could be are quickly thrown out of his mind. If Hux is busy then so be it. Kylo can celebrate the Resistance victory himself. 

But, Kylo finds, Hux is avoiding him. The next day Hux isn’t on the bridge, he isn’t in his quarters the next night, and when Kylo does see him in the main hanger Hux quickly leaves but leaves a trail of petals, as always, behind him. 

Kylo would shrug it off if he wasn’t so bothered by it. 

The pattern continues for a week. Hux is nowhere to be found when Kylo is at his quarters. Even when Kylo bothers to sit on the chair and wait for Hux to come in. He still doesn’t come. Kylo doesn’t notice that maybe, just maybe, Hux moved to a different room until he notices that Millicent isn’t there either.

The cat’s gone and Kylo knows Hux refuses to let the cat wander the ship unless she has her special collar on and Hux is able to watch her. 

What did he do for Hux to start avoiding him? They were fine a week ago. He hasn’t destroyed anything for Hux to be this upset with him. Not in awhile, at least. Which almost angers Kylo.

But Kylo has to deal with it for the next two weeks. 

 

Hux hides from Kylo. Wherever he turns he hopes to not bump into Kylo. Hux has already been given weird looks when he quickly drops a subject and leaves the room whenever Kylo comes around. Hux doesn’t care that much, though, not when Kylo seems like he’s ready to pounce on Hux. It’s hard, he leaves with petals as evidence behind and Hux has to be careful with leaving flowers on the ground. 

There’s so much luck Hux has. 

“General,” Kylo’s voice sparks through his helmet. Hux tenses up and, for a moment, prays to that the force will be lenient with him today. “You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Hux can’t tell the tone of his voice. That vocoder masks his emotions and Hux hates it. They’re in the conference room and, for some reason, no one’s in here.

“And why would I be avoiding you, if I was, Ren?” Hux shoots back. He has to figure out a way to escape.  

“That’s why I’m asking you.” 

Kylo’s towering over him. Hux isn’t fond of how he’s putting his attention towards the petals on the floor. The same old purple and yellow and occasional pink or white. Hux is sick of those colors. He’s exhausted of this. 

“I don’t have an answer if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Kylo’s too close. He looms over Hux and the more Hux wants to disappear the closer Kylo gets. It’s not long before he’s pushing Hux up against the conference table and almost trapping him there. Hux is struggling not to cough but the more he restrains himself the more the flowers build up in his throat. Kylo isn’t letting up. He wants an answer from Hux and there’s so much Hux can keep from Kylo. 

“Ren, I need you to take a step back,” Hux says. His voice is strained from attempting to keep the petals back. Speaking starts Hux into a coughing fit and he’s bent over to try and not spit petals in Kylo’s face. They all scatter on the table but Hux doesn’t care. 

“No.” 

“No?” Hux repeats back. He hesitates, though. Through the helmet Hux can see Kylo’s eyes. They’re glaring at him and it’s been awhile since Hux has met him eye to eye. Hux likes it. This is foreplay for them and Hux can’t help but give a low groan when Kylo presses up so close him. Kylo’s sporting a hard on too and Kylo’s ripping his helmet off. 

He throws the helmet somewhere but the noise of impact doesn’t reach their ears. They’ve entered a bubble where all either of them wants to do is strip as many layers of clothes they can get off that won’t hinder their activity. Kylo’s already pushed him back onto the table and somewhere in the haze Hux has lost his pants. He doesn’t mind it, though, as Kylo’s lost his gloves and he’s touching Hux with those hands. 

“Tell me why you’ve been avoiding me,” Kylo growls. Hux doesn’t reply. Kylo’s hands are quickly wrapping around Hux’s cock and pumping him mercilessly. He’s so rough and Hux didn’t want it any other way. “Hux.” 

“No,” Hux gasps. He wants more of Kylo than just his hand. “Shit, Ren.” 

“No, you have to tell me first.” 

Hux whines when Kylo stops. His hand settling to the base of Hux’s dick and his other hand holding Hux down by the waist. Kylo Ren will be the death of Hux. 

“Please.” 

“I’m not asking for you to beg.” 

“Fucking hell.” 

Hux would rather be coughing up flowers and having tears stream down his face because of the lack of air than deal with this. If he was in his right mind he’d scramble away from the situation but Kylo’s demanding Hux to look at him and they’re both half naked in a meeting room where anyone could walk in at any moment. He can’t stop Kylo now, not when his hand is around Hux’s cock and rubbing his thumb over the slit so slowly and painfully. This is worse than the disease Hux has and he gives Kylo another whine of complaint. 

Kylo’s impatient, Hux knows that. Hux can lay there all day wiggling and attempting to get himself off much longer than Kylo can wait for Hux to tell him the answer but Kylo’s stubborn and he wouldn’t be fucking Hux in the first place if it wasn’t for the fact that Kylo Ren will get what he wants. 

His other hand shoots out from Hux’s waist to his lips. Hux doesn’t wait to open his mouth and suck on his fingers and coating them with saliva. They’ve done this before, it’s nothing new. As soon as Kylo’s fingers came they left Hux’s mouth and slide between Hux’s buttcheeks. Both fingers ease into Hux and he’s gasping. His hand is big and two fingers is almost too much for Hux. Hux’s pleading for Kylo to be quicker but he’s taking his time and that kills a man. 

Kylo is slow to loosen him and taking his leisurely time. His hand has moved from Hux’s cock to holding one of Hux’s arm down. Hux’s other hand is covering his mouth and trying his best not to make too much noise. 

“Tell me why you’re avoiding me,” Kylo curls his fingers in the right spot and Hux squirms. 

“I’m not avoiding you.” 

He doesn’t repeat the action but slowly brushes over the area and teasing Hux. He grins when Hux cries out. Kylo’s adding a third finger and steadily fucks Hux with it. It’s not enough, he’s provoking Hux and when Hux tries to reach for his cock he’s quickly restrained by an unseen hand. Kylo is stubborn and he will get his answer. 

Hux writhes under the restraint and he feels himself building but Kylo stops and Hux feels like he’s been punched. He’s biting on his lip and Kylo’s fingers have settled in him. All three sit inside Hux and there’s no attempt for anything as Kylo stares down at Hux. Hux’s resolve has chipped away.

“Fine! Yes, I am avoiding you.” 

“Good,” Kylo praises. His fingers leave Hux and Kylo pumps his cock a little and Hux is forced to watch as Kylo rubs his head with his thumb and stay where he stands. “Why are you avoiding me?” 

Kylo’s positioned himself in Hux’s entrance and Hux can feel Kylo push himself in at an agonizing pace. When Hux whimpers Kylo has a look of satisfaction etched on his face. 

“Fuck you, Ren, fuck you,” Hux twists to try and get more of Kylo in him but Kylo has a tight hold on him. “You’re stupid if you haven’t realized why at this point.” 

Kylo hums in response. Kylo’s stretching Hux open and Hux gives a sigh when he’s bottomed out. He wants to touch Kylo but Hux is still met with invisible constraints. 

“I want you to confirm it.” 

“Fuck.” 

Kylo’s starts to thrust at a relentless pace. He pulls almost all the way out to only slam into Hux without further notice and Hux can’t help but almost scream. He’s going to be a crying mess at this point but Hux couldn’t deny that he liked every part of it. 

Kylo finds the spot that makes Hux sees stars. There’s no holding back for Hux now and he’s mumbling Kylo’s name over and over again, begging for him to let him cum. Kylo’s fully bent over Hux now and he holds onto the table for foundation. He’s breathing heavily into Hux’s neck and his hair tickles Hux’s face.

“Tell me why,” He says. Hux doesn’t have a resolve anymore. Kylo’s able to slow down a little to let Hux talk. He’s still going but he’s not fucking him raw now, at least.

“Those petals are for you, Ren,” Hux says, “You’re the person I’m a sore loser for. I’ve been eluding you because of it. Are you happy now?” Hux feels the constraint in his chest and stinging of his throat. It’s an odd feeling, an action he hasn’t done since he was young. Hux’s eyes are blurred now and Hux wishes he could leave. He wants to, hopes that what Kylo will say next would just get over with and he’d let Hux be alone. 

It’s not like Hux having Hanahaki is any indication of how this would end. He’s been told that this is a fruitless effort and when each petal falls out of his mouth it taunts him more and more. Only Kylo Ren would make it worse, though. Make Hux admit it out loud, say it to him, and Hux isn’t angry at him. Not one bit. 

He wants to be left alone. Let him sit in his pile of coughed up flowers and shame but Kylo doesn’t leave. He’s stopped, still inside Hux, and breathing heavily.

The pain of knowing he should be rejected is similar to the tightening of his chest when he coughs. It’s an insult, a jab with each cough and Hux noticed it a week ago but now he wish he didn’t. He wish he didn’t know.

“Yes,” Kylo replies. He’s not moving, yet, but Hux would rather be vomiting another pile of flowers than having to hear Kylo’s reply. “I am really happy.” 

“What are you spouting now?” Hux bites back. 

“Hux, I spent three whole weeks trying to track you down,” Kylo is looking at him now. For once since Hux has met Kylo he’s not making Hux look at him but at his face. “You know what hit me four nights ago? I broke the door with my lightsaber and I thought ‘Hux would be yelling at me by now’ and it was frustrating because I couldn’t fucking find you for you to yell at me.”  

Hux stares at Kylo as he rambles on. 

“And sure, I missed fucking you almost every night but even now as you’re sprawled across the table I figured that I really did miss you. I was worried about you too,” Kylo says. Hux barely processes any of it. “My dick is still inside of you.  I love you Hux. I realized that when I wasn’t coughing up flowers I really did have to find you to be for sure. You’re hard to find even though you left behind trails of flower petals and your red hair isn’t that hard to spot. But force, I don’t have petal problems right now.” 

Kylo stops talking. Hux waits, he waits for that familiar fill of petals to come up his throat and tell him that this all a joke. Kylo Ren is lying to him, right in front of his face but when Hux feels nothing, not even a tickle, he is forced to face the reality. 

And when he watches Kylo swallow, watches him stare back at Hux with those eyes that are so desperate, Hux finds he doesn’t mind facing reality. 

“You’re terrible,” Hux says, “Absolutely, tremendously, completely awful.” 

Kylo laughs, that deep laugh that shakes his whole body and vibrates through Hux. He’s realized that he’s never heard Kylo laugh like this before and if Hux could he’d record it and make everyone listen to it. They’re still in this bubble where Kylo’s the only person besides Hux and it’s surreal. 

Kylo’s hand reaches up to Hux’s hair and he feels the slight touch as Kylo pulls a petal from his head. It’s almost like Kylo’s doing a magic trick. 

“You got flowers in your hair,” He states. Hux wants to laugh, wants to throw Kylo through the airlock, wants to kiss Kylo. He does that last one and enjoys those soft lips he’s been thinking about for weeks now. 

“Please, get your dick out of me.” 

“No, I have to finish.”

“Disgusting.”  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [space-girlfriends](http://space-girlfriends.tumblr.com)


End file.
